Planters which comprise a container, such as a pot, for holding soil and plants have been suspended and supported by a number of different wire-type hanger devices. Such hanger devices generally comprise a sturdy hook-like element at the one end which is secured to a bracket or a ceiling device to suspend the planter, while at the other end of the wire hanger, a plurality of generally two, three, four or more extending stringer wires are secured to the planter to hold the planter in position. Typically the ends of the plurality of wire elements are bent into hook-like forms or are otherwise twisted or engaged through or to or about the rim of the planter pot.
At present, there are a number of wire pot hangers in use, none of which are wholly satisfactory from an ease-of-manufacture, a cost, an aesthetic or a stability-in-use standpoint. One type of wire pot hanger comprises a hanger wherein the plurality of wires is twisted together at one end and then bent back on each other to form a hook element to suspend the planter. This type of wire pot hanger often is deficient in strength, since it depends upon the twisted and bent-back smaller-diameter wires to form the supporting hook-like element, requires a number of bending and twisting operations and is aesthetically not wholly desirable.
A second type of wire pot hanger presently in use includes a preformed, hollow, aluminum hook element forming the supporting element of the pot hanger, and wherein a plurality of smaller-diameter wires is inserted into the open shank portion of the hollow aluminum hook element, and then the external portion of the aluminum hook element clamped or swaged about the wires to secure the plurality of supporting wires in place. This type of wire pot hanger requires a preformed hook element and the operation of inserting of the wires into the one open end and a clamping or swaging operation to secure the wires in place. Further, this type of element is often subject to failure by the wires coming loose, particularly when a heavy planter containing the soil is secured therefrom.
Another type of wire pot hanger presently employed also includes a preformed hook-like supporting element, wherein a plurality of wire elements is welded to the lower or shank portion of the preformed hook element. This type of hook element requires a welding operation and also is aesthetically undesirable.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved wire pot hanger for planters and similar containers, and which hanger can be easily prepared at low cost and yet which provides adequate support and is aesthetically pleasing.